SECOND CHANCES: Part 3 (The Memories)
by smalllady
Summary: ENJOY


****

SECOND CHANCES

Part 3 (The memories)

~ * ~

I dedicate all this to myself and other fanfiction writers and readers! And if you're an A/G fan DON'T kill me! I'm just doing my job for the A/J fans!

~ * ~

Alanna woke up to another damp and cold morning. After dragging herself from bed and dressing she walked downstairs to a much warmer living room. Her mother was seated at her usual armchair staring deeply into the small flickering fire.

"Alanna, I'm not feeling well today. Would you mind going to the market to buy a few things for me?" her mother whispered weakly. Alanna looked at her. She was no longer the vibrant and cheerful lady that she had been the day before but a worn and torn woman.

"Mother what is wrong? You look really pale. Let me help you upstairs," Alanna's mother smiled but said nothing before returning back into the staring match with the fire. Alanna shrugged and got two crescents from her purse.

________________________________________________________________

~ To Jonathon ~

Jon breathed deeply as he took in the view from his window. He saw a small figure walk out of the house opposite his. She was the girl from the night before. He could still visualize her pale but beautiful face under the moonlight. He smiled at the thought and quickly got dressed wanting to follow the girl he saw. 

________________________________________________________________

~ At the marketplace ~

Alanna bustled around the busy market trying to reach the bread stall. People pushed and shoved her and Alanna instinctively felt her purse to assure herself that her two crescents were still in it. 

"What is a young lady like you doing all by herself in a dangerous marketplace like this?" Alanna spun around to see a drunken man. His breath stunk and his eye was bruised.

'Probably got himself into a fight,' Alanna thought. She tried to duck past him but he stopped her.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" he smiled dangerously and leaned down trying to kiss her. Alanna's patience failed her and she kicked his shins and ran off. She stopped to catch her breath near an alley.

"You are certainly different from all the other girls I know. Where did you learn to kick like that?" Alanna jumped as someone walked out from the shadows. It was that young man from last night. She blushed.

"You scared the living daylights out of me," Alanna protested and quickly tried to walk away. Jonathon followed her anxiously not put of by her quick departure.

"May I ask you of your name fair lady?" Jonathon asked as he spun Alanna around. 

"I'm Alanna, sir" Alanna finally said realizing that he was a noble.

"No need to be formal. I am Jonathon of Corus but you can call me Jon," Jonathon said proudly. Alanna grinned. He seemed nice enough. He held out his hand and she took it after a moments thought. For the rest of the day she showed him around the marketplace showing various people she knew.

It was dark when they had come back home. 

"Goodnight Alanna. I hope you don't mind if I come over tomorrow," Jonathon said hopefully. Alanna grinned and nodded before going inside to her cottage.

That night a dream hit her ~ **_Alanna was riding along a rough road with a dark companion. It was Jonathon, Prince Jonathon of Contè. They were talking but she couldn't figure out the words. A dark city came into view with its misty buildings. She looked towards Jon and his face was full of determination. _**~ Alanna woke gasping for breath. The dream was like the one she had the last night but she seemed younger. 

"Jon," she whispered not knowing why. Then her grandmother's words hit her. It was her destiny. She was the Lioness and Jonathon had to be the prince or king. 

A single tear slid down her pale cheeks. That man in the coffin had been Jonathon. She quickly got up and headed for the balcony like the last night. She caught sight of Jonathon at his window but he didn't seem to notice her presence. She had to get to him.

________________________________________________________________

~ To Jonathon ~

It was late but he had to finish his daily report that Myles had assigned him to do during his trip. Myles had left him at the hotel to 'find himself' on his own and had gone back to go back to Corus. A knock at his door had startled him. He moved cautiously knowing that there were many drunks at this time of the night. He opened it to see a shivering girl at his doorstep.

"Alanna? What happened? I said that I would see you tomorrow. Are you that anxious to see me?" Jonathon joked as he wrapped her in his coat. 

"There, what happened?" Jonathon asked when she was warm.

"I saw your death. My grandmother was right," Alanna explained hurriedly.

"What do you mean? And what did your grandmother say?" Jonathon said as he tried to make sense of her words.

"Well you know the legend of the great Lioness? My grandmother told my fortune and it revealed my past instead. It was my last life. I was the lioness and I died on my mission. I saw that mission in a dream the night before and I saw you dead but I didn't recognize you until I had a similar one tonight," Alanna explained. Jonathon sat in deep thought but then grinned.

"Yeah I did hear about her. She's a great legend in Tortal. I heard that she died looking for the sword of Mithros. I should have guessed that I was of royal blood," Jonathon seemed entertained by the idea but quickly stopped talking when he saw the angry look on Alanna's face.

"This is nothing to joke about," Alanna said and Jonathon quickly dismissed it with a wave of the hand.

"Joke or not you are freezing and would catch pneumonia if I don't get you into bed this instant. Go on you can have my room while I sleep on the couch," Jonathon said escorting her to a majestic room. Alanna didn't complain like she would when her mother treated her like this. She quickly settled in. She was half-asleep when she felt her door being opened. 

Jonathon stepped in. He quickly gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight my Lioness," he whispered softly before going back out.

LIKE IT? I KNOW IF YOU THINK IT'S BAD WHEN IT'S NOT AN A/G ROMANCE BUT THIS IS FOR A/J LOVERS LIKE ME! IS IT LONG ENOUGH? EVERYBODY SAYS THAT I SHOULD WRITE LONGER! WELL HERE YOU GO ENJOY AND WRITE A REVIEW!


End file.
